1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latching switches. The invention relates more particularly to an improved, secure, portable latching switch which latches in position and cannot be released therefrom except with a key means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need arises at times for a small, portable, secure mechanical latching switch which can be set manually but which cannot be reset except with a pre-arranged key means. This need frequently arises in connection with law enforcement and covert operations wherein a subject may be "wired" for a recording or a transmitting function. In the usual situation, the subject would have on the person a portable radio transmitter or recording device with self-contained power supply and an audio pick up. At an opportune time, the subject then actuates the switch to initiate the recording.
It happens at times that the recording may be switched off during critical moments, sometimes accidentally and sometimes due to the unreliability of the subject. For this reason, it is desirable to provide a mechanical switch for actuating electronic equipment which once actuated, cannot be reset by the subject except with a key means.